Younger
'Younger '''is the second song on [[In League with Dragons|''In League with Dragons]]. It was released as a single on January 28, 2019. Lyrics Crank that siren high Drain the wellspring dry Map out your coordinates Send out scouts by day Dole out mercenary pay For restless young subordinates It never hurts to give thanks to the local gods You never know who might be hungry It never hurts to scan the windows on the upper floor I saw a face there once before when I was younger Set the torch aflame Call the night by name Stake out your dark position Lie in wait By the gleaming city gate Try not to lose sight of the mission It never hurts to give thanks to the broken bones You had to use to build your ladder Moment close at hand Half of you will never understand And it doesn’t really matter Big smile on my face Capsule just in case Underneath my tongue there Voices on the breeze I heard voices once like these when I was younger Blood rushing to my face I know that sweet warm taste And the bitter trace Storm right down that hill If I don’t no one will Follow me right through the chaos This whole house is doomed Even the bit-parts get consumed Prepare a grave for Menelaus It never hurts to give thanks to the navigator Even when he’s spitting out random numbers I knew what those figures meant And what they hoped to represent When I was younger Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"The reason this song is called 'Younger' applause the thing that made heft to its lyrical... is that its riff is based on a super old song. first verse of [[No, I Can't] ] So it was called 'No, I Can't.' So I'm backstage in Chicago, uh, you know, getting, like, all deep in my feelings backstage as I am ever wont to do 'cause I must be very emotional... And, uh, and I'm testing the guitar and I have an idea for a lyric that I'd... I think, wow, I remember when I wrote that wishing I could actually play guitar. The versions on the tape, it doesn't sound like what I was playing. It sounds like this: more slowly And I'm excited, and the excitement comes through, but it's bad playing. And, uh, and now that I can play the 7s and stuff and I'm working up towards 9s and 13s. So I started basing the song using my present-day skill set on this old riff. And then the lyrics were informed by the fact that I was dredging something up from when I lived in a studio apartment in employee housing at a state psychiatric hospital." -- 2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England Things Referenced in this Song *Menelaus was the husband of Helen of Troy and younger brother to Agamemnon. He is a character in The Iliad and The Odyssey, and in several Ancient Greek tragedies, but he is not successfully killed by anyone. His most notable enemy is Paris. *"It never hurts to scan the windows on the upper floor / I saw a face there once before when I was younger" recalls the second chorus of Get Lonely (John confirmed this.) *"Stake out your dark position" recalls the line "Stake out your position / Let your armor fall" from Outer Scorpion Squadron. *"Capsule just in case / Underneath my tongue there" recalls the chorus of Blood Capsules. *Opening groove and bass riff is reference to No I Can't. Confirmed by John on Twitter *"It never hurts to give thanks to the broken bones / You had to use to build your ladder" could call back to "we scaled the hidden hills" in Dinu Lipatti's Bones Live Shows this Song Was Played at * 2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE * 2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA * 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY * 2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ * 2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC * 2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON * 2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH * 2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN * 2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN * 2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI * 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue * 2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC * 2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA * 2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video